Many trucks and (trailer) tractors are provided with fuel tanks exposed to the elements. The fill spout fuel caps are exposed. This means the locks on locking fuel caps are exposed which can result in the lock becoming frozen since the protective dust shutter on the keyhole is not waterproof.